dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sumera Paleema: Origins
Summary and characters belong to user Sumera Paleema from Twitter https://sumerapaleema.blogspot.com/ “Sumera was created in an age before everything else. Alongside him were countless, possibly infinite other creatures brought to life. The reason for this event is told to them by their nameless creator. The purpose for their birth is to decide which one of them will be given an incomparably important task; to watch over the soon to be endless amount of realities that will begin their existence once an overseer is chosen. It is also explained that each and every one of these creatures are born to represent their own reality. They are then told to begin a battle royal against each other; the last one standing will become the overseer. Without hesitation, the creations began their war. But there was one problem: everyone was equal in strength and power. Not a single one of them were even a fraction stronger or weaker than the others. At this rate, their battle would continue forever. Then, after what seemed like eons, something new finally happens. Through nothing but sheer convenient luck, Sumera’s opponent slips up for just a moment. But this moment was all Sumera needed to land a fatal blow. Now as the first god with a victory in this war, Sumera is granted an advantage. The first is a tiny glimpse of what will happen if he wins, where Sumera sees the comrades he will have if he becomes the overseer. However, he also had the ability to feel the pain of the god he had just killed. These two things alone had decided the victor of this war. After millennia of fighting and killing, Sumera was the only god alive left. He had won. His creator congratulates him and declares him to be the overseer of all reality as the first Alpha God. After creating Sumera’s new eight comrades to ally him as fellow Alpha Gods, their creator disappears and goes somewhere beyond anyone’s reach. And thus, all the realities start their existence. The Alpha Gods are not allowed to visit any of these worlds. All they can do is to make sure all the worlds go on as they are supposed to and that they never interact with each other in any way. However, the Alpha Gods aren’t completely unnoticed by the worlds below them, for every world’s highest divine authority is born with the awareness of the Alpha Gods’ existence. (Examples are Zeno from Dragon Ball Super, Toby Fox from Undertale, Arceus from Pokemon, Azathoth from Cthulu Mythos etc.) There are also some instances of other beings learning about the Alpha Gods, but it is extremely rare. The Alpha Gods would stop the non-divine person personally were they to share this knowledge. This and interactions between different realities are the only reasons for the Alpha Gods to ever be allowed to descend onto other worlds. Despite these restrictions, Sumera still managed to live a decently happy life. Sure, there were only nine of them, but they didn’t have anything to compare with. They had each other and that was enough. But even with this seemingly perfect life, there would be some instances of something life changing that would happen to Sumera. And unfortunately, for the worse: 1. Those who Sumera had considered his siblings, decided to commit genocide on the worlds for no reason, resulting in Sumera having to seal their bodies away and having their memories taken from them. 2. The new awareness of the violence of the Saiyan race, the race that Sumera was supposed to represent. He had almost lost faith in them, until Yamoshi, the Super Saiyan God fought the evil Saiyans long ago. 3. The pain, deaths, and thoughts of the other gods he had defeated would still haunt him to his core. It was the ultimate sacrifice in order for him to become the overseer. Even thousands of years later, the screams would never leave him. Sumera never told his brothers and sisters about this. Category:Sumera Paleema Category:KathyPrior42 Category:Fanfiction authors Category:Fanmade original characters Category:Alpha Gods Category:Characters